golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
VILLAINS ENGLISH
Versión en español Those antagonistic characters, evil or sometimes dominated by evil. The Wiseman / El Gran Sabio He appears in Sailor Moon R, in my fics, appears in turn in the Story of Nemesis and a "brother" of his in GWA. It is an emanation of the Ghost of Death, which in turn is of Chaos. Brain villain who prefers to plot and manipulate but does not hesitate to fight directly when it suits him. i i i The Masters Individuals corrupted by evil, servants of the underworld and subordinates of the Great Wiseman in GWA. They have sold their souls and even their bodies, losing their humanity. They would be in an intermediate stage between the Wise and the humans. i i i Valnak Demon of the fourth infernal circle. Better known as the "knowledge and science" Appears in GWA, in GWNE and in the stories of the previous lives of some characters like Asthel (Roy) and Lorein (Bertie), his main mission is to communicate the infernal dimension with the terrestrial to invade Earth. To do this, he must first wake up his comrade Armageddon and then take over the Yalmutud stones. He is destroyed by Roy when he becomes super saiyan. The character is physically based on the singer Scooter. i i i i i i i Armageddon Demon of the fourth infernal circle that owns Asthel since he is reincarnated on Earth as Roy. He must wake up to achieve full control of the body and the Saiyan powers of the body. In the end it is destroyed by Roy himself, the Sailor, Moon, Mars and Mercury with Cooan and Bertie´s help. i i Karnoalk Demon of the sixth circle. Baron of Darkness of Hazel and Lord of the Citadel of Dite. He raped Karaberasu and is the biological father of Mazoui. he was destroyed between the Justices and Roy. i i i i i i i Nagashel Demon of the Seventh Circle, Duke of the Deep Abyss. First he arrives on Earth invoked by a pact sealed by Tom and Roy with him. In exchange for fighting Roy, he must remain in an agreed time in Hell without being able to leave, nor he and other demons. Kill Roy in combat but he must be six months unable to return to Earth. When he returns, a resurrected and more powerful Roy kills him. i i i ILaya Her biography appears in the characters of the first generation since, being a villain whose mission was to obtain a compound that would double the will of humans. She is reformed thanks to falling in love with her coworker, Dr. Robert Wallace, becoming someone who fights for her family and denies her past as succubi. She will die defending her own, her husband Robert and her daughter Sandy, fighting the sectarians i i i i Gralas Leader of a powerful interplanetary army formed by mercenaries and warriors whose common denominator is to enrich themselves at the cost of conquest and the sale or looting of any world that seems valuable to them. He faces on numerous occasions against Lornd, and the brother of this Roy, as well as against Diamante, Nephrite and Sapphire. His mercenaries were the ones who killed Ail. i i Rubeus Former member of the Black Moon clan, rescued from his impending death by a demon. i i i i i i i i He became a kind of hybrid so that they could skip their ban on returning to Earth. He will finally be defeated by the Justices of the second generation. Devilish Lady Kerria is possessed by evil, the desire for revenge and the desire for revenge against all the misunderstanding and humiliations received after revealing her sexual orientation. i i i i i i i Finally, with the love of her parents and her brother among other relatives and friends, she manages to overcome that dark side i i i i Sarah, the vampire queen An undead woman who gave Haruka and Michiru a lot of trouble, who couldn't finish her, Y i i i i i finally to the Justices of the Second generation. It was the vampire herself who decided to "kill herself" tired of her existence. i i i Los dioses elementales Tremendously powerful, they can do virtually anything they want. In the beginning they will be terrible antagonists for Leval, Mazoui, Giaal, Amethyst and the others who live in the SSP-1 who will be powerless to fight them. However, it is not evil, but ignorance about human beings and their curiosity, that guide. Eventually they will become powerful allies. i i i i i i i Erón Son of King Lornd and Queen Setsuna Meioh. He is a warrior of space who thinks that his people should not submit to alliances with lower and weaker worlds such as Earth or the kingdom of the Moon. Very powerful and infected by evil, he will lead a rebellion against his parents. Upon failure he will be banished to a dimensional prison from which he will be subsequently released. Marla Sorel A woman who viscerally hates men. For her they do not even deserve to exist, not respecting even children, whom she considers future aggressors of women. Apart from her homosexual orientation, she takes advantage of how many women she can obtain money through blackmail, after having relations with them. She was investigating Kerria and cheated on Maggie, her then girlfriend, to maintain a trio, causing the couple to break up. She also claims to be a reporter although she was never confirmed if she had the degree or how she obtained it, apparently in unethical ways. She will end up being the recipient of an even greater evil. Zura Julius Corbin Blise Luka Trihar Los Increados Versión en español